Galactic Terror War
The Galactic Terror War is an ongoing Helghan Empire military campaign against the Second Crystern Union (SCU). The campaign started four years after Third Extrasolar War, in 2420, right after the Union attacked many of the Helghast mining facilities and outposts in an intent to find the hidden vaults of resources that the Helghast Empire has scattered all over the galaxy. This plan failed and made the Empire go to war with the terrorist. Admiral Aleksio Chor was leading the counter-terrorism campaign but after the Union's leaders were killed, he left the campaign to other unknown Helghan Officers in 2426. Armen Darenk in charge of the 105th Legion was also leading the campaign until he faked his death in 2421 to catch the Union off guard and was temporarily replaced by Lieutenant General Kore for at least a year, Admiral Chor discharged him, as he believed that Kore's skills should be used elsewhere. "The Helghast military will not use the Najenmik" according to Admiral Chor, "as this does not need the Empire's best unit's attention, instead we will use our legions". The campaign mainly ended in 2426 with the death of the Union leaders but there are still Union remnants. The Empire is still trying to purge the rest. As of the 2450s, this campaign is technically ongoing even if largely ignored. The Pyrrhus Terrorist Attacks The Union invaded Pyrrhus's skies on 1:09 AM, December 21st, 2425. According to reports, there were "over 600,000 Union scum" from orbit. Most Union ships were destroyed by Helghan's defences before they could reach ground. Roughly 40,000 Union soldiers managed to land in or around Pyrrhus and 110,000 Union ships tried to crash on the City's skyscrapers and buildings. Approximately 700,000 to 900,000 civilians were killed, 120,000 Helghast Officers were killed (including the Royal Guard, PBO, Navy Watch or any other Helghan soldiers) and the battle lasted for nearly 3 hours. Most of the casualties including both officers and civilians were indoors when Pyrrhus's structures were destroyed. Only about 2,100 Helghast Officers were killed while battling. After the attack, 156 Union soldiers were captured and interrogated. The information that was gathered from the captives were more than useful: The Empire found out that it was the Union that stole the 8 MAWLRS in 2414, not the Kenunstun Consortium and 7 of the MAWLRS were scraped for parts and 1 was used as a fortress for their leader, Edward Crystern. But the most shocking info was that some of the Empire's own high ranking men helped the Union invade Helghan. Commodore Dorda, Major General Kerken, Lieutenant Colonel Torn and Captain Niefran tried to change coordinates and made false reports to the Helghast fleet around Helghan for the Union can safely attack Pyrrhus. The Empire immediately arrested these traitors. It was revealed that it was an act for revenge after the death of their families that were executed for questioning and resisting Helghan authority and not agreeing for what the Helghan Triad stands for. Both the traitors and Union captives were send to Kolasi. Ending the Union's leaders With the formation given from the traitors, the Empire located the Union's main base on a rocky planet called Qarsan in the Rau System. The Helghast invaded the planet on January 1st, 2426. their leader, Edward Crystern, and the rest of their commanders. Criticism A planet named Kaizoku, which is known to have many bandits and poverty, had a large amount of Union forces. The Helghan Empire began to purge them out in 2420 and for the next 2 years the Empire called the mission a success. The Helghast never officially told the public the exact numbers of people that were killed but it is believed to be over a million. In February 8th, 2421, The Helghast bombed a colony named Seenew near C.C.C. space killing as least 120,000 people, as their reports stated that the Union was using the colony as a secret base. C.C.C. insured that the colony was innocent and the Empire's reports was false. Since then, the war has been called an unjustified conflict and manslaughter from the Helghast. The 16th Legion was task to wipe out an Union outpost in a nearby colony, Tiāntáng on May 12th, 2421. Many people of the colony was in the crossfires between the two factions, killing 168 of the colonist. According to Colonel Armen Darenk "the foolish colonist should have retreated to their little homes instead of dancing with death. It was a necessary victory for the Empire however. Now the colony has been protected by our Legions who are now heroes. Tiāntáng should be thanking us." Effects on the SCU Shortly after the PLH heard about the Helghast campaign, worrying that the Empire may attack them again, the PLH made a short lived alliance with the Empire to drive the Union out of their System, Eden, with the Helghast help. Union Bases in the I.W.C. space either became independent PMCs or was abandoned in fear of the Helghast. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Second Crystern Union